Deploy the sans
by penjamin24-7-365
Summary: or the time Sans almost put all of Snowdin to sleep part 1


It's been a week since they moved to the surface and so many new and exciting things have been opened to them. For sans the great thing was finding out that he can buy 36 imperial gallons of ketchup and have it delivered to his house. Alphys had it for the complete access to Anime as well has the other fans. Undyne was overtly excited about the gyms and the idea of personal trainers. Asgore loved the planet selections as well as the sunshine, never realizing just how little they got of it in the underground. Then their was Papyrus most would think he would be overjoyed with all the new and exciting pastas available to him but as it turned out he became addicted to Pinterest Recipes To the point where not much cooking gets done as opposed to scrolling to see more.

 _This is a good one maybe i should make this one tomorrow._ papyrus thought to himself as he clicked on a new pasta recipe on pinterest. _Oh no we don't have eggs or peppers, and i don't think sans likes peppers very much._ With that being said he Closed that tab and continued on scrolling through endless pasta recipes and pictures trying to find the perfect one for tomorrow's dinner.

 _Wait, I can use hot dogs! why didn't i think of this. I can use hot dogs instead of ground beef, Sans loves hot dogs! This is perfect. And we have all the ingredients. I wonder if there are more recipes for this hot dog spaghetti._ Papyrus said flicking to another tag thread on pinterest.

Sans was blissfully sleeping in his messy bed until he was startled awake by a Particularly loud ding from his cell phone. He had fell asleep with it under his pillow, so of course it echoed right in his ear. Closing his eyes at the blinding light of his phone. He groaned as he wounder who could be texting him so late, and he hoped on every star it wasn't Alphys again sending him fanfiction or anime trailers. With Squinted tired eyes he checked on what the notification was, it was an email it read something something hot dogs yada yada filling spaghetti dinner blah blah blah Pinterest. Sans sighed and ran his hand over his face. Closing the email he opened a text box.

Bro…

You up?

Sans got an immediate reply from papyrus,

YES

and that was all he needed. Getting out of bed he put his slippers on, and navigated his way through the dark to papyrus's room. Opening the door sans saw a neatly tucked in papyrus with his face aglow from his cellphone, he didn't even look away to see who was coming in his room. Sans didn't really care all that much he just wanted to go back to sleep and getting scolded about knocking first was not going to help.

Lifting up Papyrus's arm he squeezed himself in between him and his phone. He rested his head on papyrus chest and started to close his eyes. A good joke ran through his mind about asking papyrus if he would be _Pinterest_ ed in some sleep but his drain was too fuzzy with sleep that he couldn't even stay awake enough to say anything.

Papyrus ignore his bed intruder knowing full well it was Sans _he could have at least knocked but i guess a text is just as good_ papyrus argued with himself. Papyrus looked away from his phone briefly as Sans shifted in next to him. Papyrus found his eyes dropping unwillingly. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to wake up a bit more so he could focus on the new recipe he found, but it was no use. He should have known no one can resist the power of sleep when sans is around. _And i had just found the perfect hotdog spaghetti recipe and some sort of…_ papyrus placed his cell phone down and glance at sans as his eyes started to get too heavy to even try fighting it. _Australian ketchup dipping sauce_ … papyrus embraced his brother as sleep finally overtook him. _I'll have to look again tomorrow._

Papyrus was angry. Upset and he had every right to be. Sans had used his weird sleep magic on him last night, but that wasn't even the main reason for his furry. Granted he got a good night's sleep, and even woke up feeling more refreshed than ever. No it was waking to find Sans had taken his cell phone and had down right refused to give it back! Then he went on to bann him from the internet. Now he couldn't check the recipe for the perfect dinner.  
Papyrus huffed he knew that not be true. Sans had asked alphys to print some of them out, and of course she had. Alphys even came over to offer her pity and condolences, as she has had experience with being cut off from the internet by Undyne, who would drag her outside for some sort of physical activity. She claimed he was lucky sans was only banning him for the day. She offered to stay with him to keep him company, only to be outed, by sans as being banned herself.


End file.
